1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an information processing system, an information processing method and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a user purchases an image forming apparatus (MFP: Multifunction Peripheral), individual solutions may be simultaneously provided with the image forming apparatus so that the user can use the image forming apparatus under an environment suitable for the user. Solutions to be provided to users may be determined by preliminary discussions between the users and system engineers (SE).
Customization of user interfaces (UI) may be assumed to be changed by the system engineers (SE) in conformity with user environments. For example, if it is prohibited to send an e-mail and it is permitted to arrange scanned data in a folder, there is provided customization with which a button for sending the e-mail is not displayed.
The customization of UIs of image forming apparatuses of the same types which are simultaneously introduced may have been specially dealt with. In presently available apparatuses, there is a need for a user customizing the UI. For example, Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose panel customizing methods for the image forming apparatuses.
On the other hand, there may be various types in the customization. For example, when screen transition is customized, there is a probability that, if a screen transition is customized, screens prior to and following the customized screen are affected by the customization. Therefore, the customization is not easy for the user. Therefore, if known techniques of the customization are applied, SEs and so on ordinarily realize requested customization of the screen transitions. Said differently, there is a problem that the user may not arbitrarily customize the screen transition and the like which are difficult to customize.
For example, a technique related to a document using a hierarchical structure is described in Patent Document 3. However, the technique is not easily applicable to the customization of the screen transition. For example, if the hierarchical structure is applied to the customization of the screen transition, the screen to be added or deleted affects screens displayed prior to and following the screen to be added or deleted. Therefore, it is not possible to simply add or delete the screen.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2009-48397    Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2002-182914    Patent Document 3: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2009-271681